


"Hurts Like Hell"

by sushi_and_slushies



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (it's complicated), (possibly), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's bad, Unrequited Love, Wow, i just wanted angst at 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_and_slushies/pseuds/sushi_and_slushies
Summary: This is literally just me writing angst at 3 in the morning because I was listening to a song and thought "I'm gonna write a short story for this" and then I didn't even follow the song too much.Maybe listen to it while you read?https://youtu.be/Uil0L-0F4no





	"Hurts Like Hell"

    ● “I'm really sorry please forget what I said!”

    ~ “....”

    ~ “.....”

    ~ “...I'll talk to you later I have to go.”

  
That was the last he had heard from him. He had said they'd talk later. Maybe things that were  
said could be forgotten; maybe things could be normal.

But no, because he had sent him that message a few days ago.

And then he didn't see him at school.

Under normal circumstances he'd be worried.

But these weren't normal circumstances; you don't just confess your love to someone everyday.

You especially don't if it's your best friend you've known all your life.

That was where Michael found himself, having blurted it out whilst talking to his player two. Why  
he couldn't bottle it up any longer was a mystery to him, considering he had been doing so for  
the past two years.

How had it even happened? He remembered the conversation clearly and yet it seemed unreal.

They had been talking about video games, and both were excited about some aspect of a new  
release. Jeremy had been even more excited having waited over a year for it to come out.

But how had the conversation turned to girls?

He pictured the conversation in his mind, and then he remembered; Jeremy had gotten a text  
from the infamous Christine Canigula, his not-quite girlfriend. So of course Jeremy had started  
gushing about her.

And why had Michael thought _then_ was the perfect time to tell him? He could blame his brain,  
say it was ADHD. But he figured the most likely reason was because he was tired of hiding  
it. And it _had_ felt good to finally say it. It just hadn't felt so good after.

It hadn't felt good when Jeremy physically recoiled upon hearing his words. It was worse when  
he wouldn't even look at him as he kicked him out of his room, claiming he was tired and needed sleep before school tomorrow. It hurt when he immediately turned down Michael’s offer  
to hang out the next day.

And now it seemed he was avoiding him completely.

Michael wished he had kept his mouth shut. Had he expected a different outcome? You can't  
just spring that on someone, and you definitely can't expect it to be like a fairy tale.

But the fact that his other half, and his only friend (nothing against the others, he just wasn't all  
that close with them), was completely ignoring his existence, hurt. A lot.

It was junior year all over again.

He would never forget how he felt then, how alone he was, and the night of the fire at the  
Halloween party.

He had thought that was the worst night of his life.

How was he supposed to know things could get worse? And how much worse they could get?

The abandonment was the same, and the ignoring of his existence.

The difference was Jeremy no longer had a computer in his brain, blocking Michael from sight  
and from being heard.

This time, it was all Jeremy.

But it was Michael's fault.

Because he had a massive crush on his best friend.

And the feelings weren't mutual.

And he could have lived with that, had Jeremy not cut him out completely.

But damn did it hurt like hell.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically my first fanfic but I wouldn't really consider it that? Because, it's really bad, and angsty, and from 3AM. But I hope someone likes it anyway. Maybe if at least one person likes it, I'll be motivated to actually write something decent 


End file.
